


Good and Ready

by aki_hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just waited until Harry was good and ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Draco | NC-17 | 1,511 words | 06 July, 2009  
>  **Beta:** none. all mistakes are my own.  
>  **Warnings:** Um...outdoor!sex...? I dunno. I never really warn for anything because nothing I write is warning-worthy.  
>  **Summary:** Draco just waited until Harry was good and ready.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  Written for the Speed Pr0nz challenge issued by [dysonrules](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/) and [bryoneybrynn](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/), using this prompt:  
> <http://pics.livejournal.com/bryoneybrynn/pic/0007eyy6>  
> Also, I don't think I've ever written so fast in all my life. *dies*  
> 

*******

  


He was going to kill him. Like, _really_ this time.

"OW!" Harry shouted, after stepping on a prickly twig lying in his path. If you could call it a path. Harry was just trying not to step on anything that he couldn't fix later.

Draco, the bloody bastard, had decided it would be a wonderful idea to take a vacation on a mostly deserted island, and Harry was all down for that, but what he wasn't okay with was Draco _stealing his clothes_ and disappearing with all they had brought with them, leaving Harry without a wand even, and only a note that said, _Come find me, and you'll reap your reward._

"My 'reward' cannot possibly be worth running around a tropical island naked," Harry muttered to himself.

The brambles and grasses scratched and tickled at Harry's legs as he emerged from the covering of trees to a clearing that ended in a cliff. The sound of the waves crashing below and the salty air wafted over Harry's face in a wave of heat. He squinted against the bright sunlight and darted his eyes around the clearing, venturing out a little to try and see better. There was a large boulder at the edge of the cliff  and it looked like a good vantage point to look at more land, and the beach, below.

Glancing around to make sure no one was within viewing distance, Harry crept out of the covering of trees, gingerly making his way over to the boulder.

Harry wasn't that tall, but this boulder was easily six feet tall, if not more, and Harry hoped he could scale the side of it to look out at the grassy lands and craigs below. Harry stood in front of the boulder, leaning over to try and see past it, but to no avail. Looking at the surface of the rock, he grabbed at the most hold-worthy pockets and started to hoist himself up, using his feet to get a foothold.

"You don't need to do that, you know. You found me," a voice said from behind, and Harry yelped, falling to the ground, right on his extremely bare bum.

Looking up, he was blinded not by the sun, but by the sun shining off his boyfriend's white-blond hair. " _Goddammit, Draco!_ " he exclaimed, standing and wiping the dirt off his ass. "You fucking _bastard_."

Draco slid up next to him and manoeuvred Harry back against the rock. "Hey, now...don't you want your reward?"

Harry's lip curled. "No. I hate you. Just give me back my clothes and my wand so I can go die alone with some dignity left intact."

Draco smiled. "Now, Harry, I told you you'd get a reward, and I meant it," Draco said, leaning in and placing a kiss to the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry tried to push him away. "Well, I don't want it."

"Sure you do, baby. Now turn around," Draco said forcefully, grabbing Harry's shoulders and turning him around before Harry could protest.

"Hey! Draco, what are you-"

"Shut up." It was said so abruptly, that Harry complied, out of shock.

Then he realised what was happening. He wasn't sure why he didn't think about it before, with Draco's penchant for enticing Harry's libido at any given opportunity, most of them completely inappropriate, but there it was, the flush of heat from Draco's now naked body pressing him into the cool rough hardness of the boulder, and Harry hummed in piqued arousal as he succumbed to the realisation that he was about to be fucked against a rock on an island in the middle of the ocean, where anyone else on the island could easily see them. Harry also realised at that moment that the thought of being caught made him hornier than he'd ever been in his life.

"Fuck me, Draco," he breathed, hardly upset or even noticing the blisters and scratches on his legs and feet anymore.

"Spread your legs," Draco commanded, and Harry complied, sighing in anticipation.

He felt something slick against his ass, and his breath caught as Draco's finger entered him. It hurt, but in a good way, and he begged for more.

"Draco...please."

But Draco didn't like being told what to do, so he took his time, torturing Harry by going even slower, not adding another finger until he thought Harry was good and ready.

" _Please_ ," Harry begged, almost sobbing. "Forget the third finger. I wanna be fucked. Fuck me, Draco. Gods, fuck me."

Draco didn't say anything at all, and that worried Harry. Draco's fingers left Harry's body though, and he held his breath in anticipation. One of Draco's hands rested on Harry's hip, and the other came up to hold one of Harry's hands against the rock. Harry stood there for a minute, spreading his legs even more, pushing out his ass to see if he couldn't feel Draco's cock, waiting for it. But Draco waited. And waited. And just as Harry's anticipation was building up, making his muscles clench in worry, it was there  _Draco_ was there, pushing, burning, breaking past the barriers of Harry's body and mind and Harry shuddered as he was entered slowly and without time to adjust.

"Oh...oh God," his voice choked, and he pressed his forehead against the rough stone.

"I had to wait, you see," Draco said softly, calculated, into his ear. "I had to wait until you were so frustrated, so pissed off at me, that finding me wouldn't be any kind of relief. Then I had to make you wait some more while I prepped you, because you wanted even more - so badly that you had to start worrying whether or not I'd give it to you." Draco pulled out and pushed back in roughly. "I'm giving it to you now, though. And I need you to beg for it, to _really_ want it. Do you really want it, Harry?"

"Yes! Gods, Merlin, yes I do. Fuck, Draco. Give it to me. Fuck me. Please," Harry sobbed, gasping for breath as Draco pulled slowly out again.

"Beg some more."

"Oh gods. Draco, don't do this to me. Please. _Please_. Just fuck me. Make me scream. Gods, I need it. I need it _so_ badly. Just  please..." he cried, not knowing what to say to make it happen.

Then Draco opened him up, up there on that cliff for the whole world to see. Up against that rock, the rough stone gouging uncomfortably into his skin, rubbing against his hard cock, while Draco grabbed Harry's hips with both hands and pounded into him as if this was the last time he'd get to fuck anything in his life. Draco grunted and muttered crude words, and Harry took it, he took all of it; realising that this rough side of Draco was his favourite sexually. That he would spend eternity out here in the blazing sun, up on a cliff, getting fucked out of his mind by Draco if it was like this every time.

All too soon Harry was coming, screaming in a way that was sure to be heard on the other side of the island. But Draco wasn't finished. Wasn't finish with him. He pulled away from Harry's body and turned his boyfriend around, pushing him against the rock, grabbing him by the ass, and hoisting him up, using the rock as leverage so he could fuck him again. And again.

When Harry came a second time, Draco laid down on the ground and let Harry ride him until he came again. Then he flipped him over and pounded him into the ground and leaves and sweat.

Harry must have come at least three or four times before it was all over, and when he couldn't take it anymore, finally, Draco was coming, screaming out some kind of triumph, it echoing throughout the island, and collapsed, sun-kissed and drenched in sweat, on top of Harry on the ground.

"We should have brought sunscreen," murmured Harry after a moment, brushing his fingers lightly over the dirt and sweat-slicked skin of his lover. Draco twitched at the soft, tickly sensations of his sensitive skin.

"Perhaps. But maybe this is just my way of making it so you have to take care of my beautiful skin for the rest of the trip."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"That's simple, Potter, really."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Draco said simply, bracing himself up on an elbow and smiling devilishly down at Harry. "Rub aloe all over my body and let me ride you for the next three days."

Harry's spent cock jumped at the thought, and he groaned, not sure if he could take the arousal. "Wanna get started now?" he asked, more as a joke.

There was a loud rush and a popping sound, and Harry found himself on his back on their bed in their bungalow, Draco already sitting up to straddle Harry's hips, reaching for a bottle of aloe lotion on the nightstand. "Ready?"

Harry grinned. He could never be more ready in his life.  


  


  


* * *

  


As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/5364.html?mode=reply).  
Thank you so much for reading!  


  



End file.
